Star Crossed Lovers?
by BlacKat
Summary: *COMPLETED* Please read and review I'll love you forever! Six years after Hogwarts, two loney people meet, and love bloooms. Then the secrets come out, secrets that can ruin lives. And they do
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character, except Draco. He sleeps under my bed. Ok, so maybe he's J K Rowling's, I can dream, can't I?  
  
A/N: I had this really cool idea for this story. I don't know if its been done before, btu I've never read it before. I'm hoping the end will be really sad. Maybe I'll cry writing it! That'd be cool. This will definitely be a chapter story, so make sure you read them all, cause it's not to interesting yet.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 The Empty Seats  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
Here I sit, another pub, another lonely night. Somehow, I always turn off the men who eye me as I walk in, alone. Like wounded pray, the vultures swoop down on. They'll try and start a conversation, using lame and overused pick up lines. When I don't give in, they give up. I guess no one likes a challenge anymore. But I can't be just another one night stand. I don't know how. And I've been hurt to much in the past. A man has to win my heart. It seems no one's patient enough anymore.  
  
I hear the 'clink' of a bell and a sudden cold gust of air rush through the pub, meaning another self proclaimed ladies man, or a cheap "date" has entered the room. I had no desire to see who it was, but my curiosity got the best of me. I turned, and my eyes scanned the dimly lit room, searching for a new face.  
  
My eyes suddenly stopped on the all to familiar blond hair and startling gray eyes of none other then, Draco Malfoy. My schoolgirl enemy, who I hadn't seen in years, since our years at Hogwarts came to an end. To my surprise, he was sitting alone, just like me. No doubt, he'll be joined by a beautiful woman shortly.  
  
After the shock of seeing him again died away, I turned back towards the empty chair in front of me, and the meaningless drink in my hand.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I entered the bar alone, something I wasn't yet used to, but understood I should do. I had to keep reminding myself it's for the best. I can't spread my pain to other people, and this can prevent the otherwise inevitable. Oh, how I despise feeling like a disease. A masked plague.  
  
I sit down at a two person table, with no thoughts of filling the seat opposite me. My plans were to have a quick drink, and leave, unnoticed.  
  
Suddenly, I had the oddest feeling that I was being watched. I was used to people, women, looking at me, but this felt different. As I turned my head, I saw another finish turning back around, away from my gaze. This must be who the stare was coming from. I could see the back of her head, which was draped in thick, chestnut brown curls. Those curls looked familiar. I knew them from somewhere.  
  
The mystery woman's head turned once more, exposing her face to me. I was surprised to see, it was Granger. Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor know it all, my rival for seven years of my life. And now, six years since I've seen her last, she sits here, alone. As am I. I might as well go talk to her.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I looked once more at Draco, but to my surprise, and embarrassment, he was looking at me too. I turned around, but not before he figured out who I was. I could tell from the look on his face that he knew who I was. I felt my face turning a dark crimson color, which matched my skirt, and tried to sink deep into the chair. No luck. Before I could escape the pub, which is what I was hoping I could accomplish, Draco took a seat in the chair across the table.  
  
"Malfoy."I said to him, trying to hide my embarrassment. "Nice seeing you again."  
  
"Hermione Granger." He said. There was no mocking look, triumphant look, or superior look on his face. It was blank, except for the deep eyes.  
  
"So what are you up to tonight Malfoy? Where's your whore?" I asked smugly. She'd have to be around soon.  
  
"So, Granger doesn't know everything." He said frigidly. "If you must know, I'm here alone. I don't have any whores."  
  
"Oh." I said, looked down at my drink again. A feeling of guilt and more embarrassment swept through my stomach. "Sorry, I just thought."  
  
"I don't sleep around as much as you think. Not anymore at least. That's quite a shock isn't it". He said, almost smiling. "Let's change the subject." I let out a small sigh of relief and flashed a smile. To my surprise, I got one back. Cold hearted Draco Malfoy knew how to smile?  
  
"So what have you been up to since Hogwarts?" He asked me.  
  
"Well, I went to a muggle University, traveled a bit, and now I'm working for the Ministry." I told him. "And I've been working with them for two years now."  
  
"Husband? Kids?" He asked.  
  
"None. Nothing." I told him, reminding myself of my lonliness.  
  
"Yeah, same here. I was engaged, 3 months ago. She left." He told me. Ouch, that has to sting. Malfoy, having his heart broken. Now that's something that doesn't happen everyday. We talked for awhile. He looked at his watch, then at me. "I have to be going. It's getting late." I looked at mine. 9:30 pm. How is that late.  
  
"Late?" I asked him, giving him a confused look.  
  
"I'm not feeling to well, and should get some rest." He told me, standing up.  
  
"Of course, well it was nice seeing you again. Take care of yourself."  
  
"Oh, what are you doing this Saturday?" He asked me. I thought for a moment, though I knew I had no plans.  
  
"I'm not sure. Why?" I asked him.  
  
"There's a new art gallery opening Saturday, and thought you might like to go with me. Just so we can catch up some more."  
  
'I'm not sure." I started.  
  
"Granger, I'm not planning to sleep with you." He said. "It's just an art gallery."  
  
"Well, yes I know." I said feeling stupid. 'Alright then. Here's the address to my apartment. You are planning to pick me up, aren't you, since I haven't the slightest idea where this is."  
  
"Of course, he said, taking the slip of paper from my hand. "I'll see you Saturday then." He turned and left.  
  
I was left sitting at my table, alone again. I had just had a conversation with a man, which included no stupid lines. I paid for my drink, and left the pub, pulling on my jacket, and wrapping my arms tightly around me, fighting off the wind.  
  
A/N: Well that's it for chapter one. You probably already know what's gonna happen, until the end. That's gonna be a surprise. There's hints in this chapter too. If you think you know what's gonna happen, email me, and I'll tell you if your right. Well I really hope everyone liked this, and please REVIEW! *'review turns into a big neon flashing sign' *. Like that? LoL. Thanks for reading, keep on reading my stories if you'd like. 


	2. Oh, That Charm...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yes, I know.  
  
A/N: This is a short chapter, and I apologize for that. I just had to write something before I head back to school tomorrow. *Hyperventilates and cries as she thinks about school. *. Help me God! Ok, I'm better now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't know where I'm going from here, I want to write the end so bad! So this story might be shorter then expected, but I hope not!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep up the good work!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Oh, That Charm.  
  
  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
No need to go into the mushy details of my date with Draco. Of course, he looked gorgeous, but when ever did he not? We had a nice time at the gallery, it was beautiful and he impressed me with his knowledge of art.  
  
We were at the gallery for a few hours, when Draco suggested we go to dinner at a restaurant down the street. We walked, and he gave me his jacket to wear. What a gentleman. During dinner, I could feel myself falling for his wonderful charm. To bad I had built a brick wall surrounding my heart after the end of my last relationship. I don't know if even Draco Malfoy's charm can break through that wall. As incredibly irresistible as that charm may be.  
  
After dinner, during the walk back to Draco's car, the conversation topic turned to magic.  
  
"Well, we've managed to have an entire magic-free day." He said, laughing, as we walked down the sidewalk.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty used to getting on without magic." I told him. "When I was studying at the University, I tried to live as magic-free as I could. No one knew I was a witch, until Darren found out." My voice trailed off as I remembered Darren.  
  
"Who's Darren?" Draco asked. A wave of anger rushed through me as I battled to fight back my tears.  
  
"I'd really rather not talk about it." I snapped at him. He had no reason, no right to ask who Darren was. He did not need to know! But, then again, he didn't know, and he didn't know the pain I held locked inside of me.  
  
"Sorry." I started, but he cut me off.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I can tell when I hit a nerve." He sounded completely genuine and honest. His change of character since I had seen him last, in school, still blew me away. I wonder what happened in these last six years that could change him so much.  
  
'It's okay. That's a nerve I hit myself quite often." I said softly and apologetically. We stopped as we reached his car. He opened my door for me, smiling. Oh, that charm.  
  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I drove Hermione back to her apartment, and walked her to her door. I really had a great time with her tonight.  
  
'Do you want to go out some other time?" I asked. Wait, am I falling for Hermione Granger? But for some reason, I didn't care that the answer to my question was yes. My cold, mean side refused to come out, knowing it didn't want to take away the beautiful smile she held across her face. She smiled more, and nodded a yes to my question. We exchanged telephone numbers and I headed back to m car.  
  
This is great. I had the number of a beautiful woman, I felt fine, and Hermione wasn't suspicious at all when I slipped away from dinner for a few minutes. My heart was telling me, everything would be fine, but my gut instinct was whispering otherwise. Shut up brain, everything's fine. Everything will be just fine, I kept telling myself. Did my body know something I didn't?  
  
  
  
A/N: Again, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Please review and gimme any ideas for the next chapter. Sorry if I don't upload new stuff for awhile, like I said, I start sc. scho..I cant say it. You know what I mean. Ugh. Oh, and I just realized how much I said beautiful in this chapter. I apologize for that too. Lots of Love ~ Kat 


	3. BreakDown

Disclaimer: Same thing as last chapter!!!  
  
A/N: Another really short chapter, but I squeezed one more in before school starts. I think the next chapter will be the last of this story, and I'm beyond excited to write it. Wee! So, umm, stay tuned, read this, review this, come back and read the last chapter in a few days, review that! Ok, enough promoting REVIEWING , time to make you read! =)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
BreakDown  
  
Hermione's POV: 4 Months Later  
  
I never thought I would love again. Feel the electricity flow through my veins. The feeling of being weightless, flying through the sky. This is the way Darren made me feel. This is the way Draco makes me feel now. The brick wall, which I built carefully around my heart, started to fall down. Brick by brick, date by date, until I was free to love again.  
  
Draco was taking me out to dinner, to celebrate our 4 month anniversary, of when we started dating.  
  
"Hermione, I love you." Draco said, as we were eating. The words hit the last few bricks standing, shattered them, and I started to cry. No because I was sad, but because I was happy, they were tears of joy. The last person to tell me they loved me was Darren. Now, cried because I knew I was finally over him. Draco looked worried, so I decided I was now able to tell him about Darren.  
  
"I'm ready to tell you about Darren." I started.  
  
"Only if you're ready." He said, reaching across the table to hold my hand.  
  
"I am. When I was at the University, I met this man from a class we had together, named Darren. We immediately hit it off. At first we were just friends, but in our third year, we started casually dating. After graduation the next year, we kept dating, and eventually it got very serious between us. We made love for the first time with each other, and he told me he loved me. That next morning, he found my wand, which had fallen out of my bag. He confronted me about it, and was disgusted with me being a witch. He told me he never wanted to see me again. And I thought he loved me! He was the only other person to every tell me he loved me." I told him  
  
"Well, I'm not disgusted that you are a witch!" Draco said, making me laugh.  
  
"I love you to Draco." I said, leaning across the table to kiss him.  
  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I think back to that night, about four months ago, entering that pub, alone. I had sworn off woman, sleeping around. Sleeping with woman in general. I swore off love, promising myself I would never fall in love again. I knew it would only lead to heartbreak.  
  
Somehow, I broke my promise. I fell in love, and I fell hard. I remember seeing her again, for the first time in six long, and empty years.  
  
These last four months with Hermione have been incredible. I never thought I could care for someone so much. Love everything about them with such a passion. I didn't even feel like this while engaged to Kelley. I guess it's a good thing she left me. Now my whole heart is dedicated to the wonderful woman sitting across the table from me.  
  
'How could someone hurt and angel like you?" I asked her, after she told me about Darren, and how he broke her heart. She laughed modestly, but I couldn't. She was so perfect. So absolutely amazing.  
  
Through my time with her, she took away all my emotional pain, but not even she could take away the physical pain. I could feel my burden taking its tool on my body, and I was afraid. So afraid that I would loose everything. I didn't want to hurt my Hermione any more.  
  
A/N: Really sorry this is really short. I'll be back soon, never fear! With chapter four. I'm outtie, got get ready for sch00l. =( 


	4. Angel

Disclaimer: I still want all my Harry Potter friends as my own. But, unfortunately, that probably won't ever be.  
  
(A/N: I'm back from the dead! Wow, I haven't written in. months! It feels good. Hope you enjoy. I gotta get back in the groove of things and finish this baby off.)  
  
Star Crossed Lovers Chapter Four: Angel  
  
Hermione's POV: 1 Month Later  
  
The sound of a tapping from my window woke me up. I groaned and rolled over in my bed, slowly opening my eyes to see an owl flapping its wings outside my bedroom window. I stumbled to unlatch and open the window, rubbing my eyes and yawning. The tawny owl hooted and swooped through the open door to the kitchen, and I followed it, grabbing my wand.  
  
"Well, good morning." I said, annoyed to be awake, as I magiced the coffee maker and started to untie the roll of parchment tied to the owls leg.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I need to see you tonight. This can't wait.  
  
Draco  
  
"Wonder what that's all about?" I asked myself, scribbling for him to come over at seven on the back of the paper.  
  
************  
  
Seven o'clock rolled around like a snail. I couldn't stop wondering what was so terribly important, and I had a rather bad feeling about it. The kind of feeling when the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. Something just didn't feel right. I cooked a rather nice dinner before he came, trying to consume time. Just one minute after seven, there was a knock on my door.  
  
"Hey sweetie, what's up?" I said, after welcoming him with a kiss.  
  
"I have something I need to tell you, Hermione." He said. That hair raising feeling came back when he wouldn't make eye contact with me.  
  
"Well, I cooked us dinner, and I'm starving, so how about we eat first?" Draco seemed reluctant at first, but finally agreed and sat down to eat. He didn't say much during dinner, he just kept staring at his pasta, twirling it around with his fork. Ok, I'm officially worried.  
  
Dropping his fork on his plate, Draco reached across the table, taking my hand.  
  
"I can't wait any longer. I have to tell you. I've waited to long already."  
  
"Draco, what's wrong? You've got me worried."  
  
"This is so hard for me to say." He said, letting go of my hand, cradling his head in it instead.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"I know." I could see him take a deep breath, and he opened his mouth, prepared to talk.  
  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
"I haven't been feeling to well lately, Herm." I said, seeing the worried look on her face become larger. She began to speak, but I held up my hand to stop her. "Let me continue, please. I went to see my doctor, because I knew it was getting worse. I could feel it every day."  
  
"Getting worse? What's getting worse? Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione jumped in. I didn't expect anything different. God, how I loved her, always caring for other people more then herself.  
  
"Hermione, I.I have AIDS." I could feel my throat tightening as I told her, seeing her eyes become wet, a single tear falling down her perfect cheek.  
  
"But your okay, right?" Her voice choked.  
  
  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I waited impatiently, as the world I became accustomed to crashed down around me. I felt my heart crumble, my breath quicken, my body shake.  
  
"No, I'm not alright." He said and I closed my eyes, letting go of more tears. When I opened them, I saw a few tears in his eyes too. "I'm dieing. It usually takes longer to have so much of an affect, but my immune system was weakened already."  
  
As soon as the words "I'm dieing" escaped his lips, I felt every tear my body possessed come flooding down my face, sobs escaping my mouth. I thought back, and remembered that Draco was in the hospital wing many times his last few years at Hogwarts.  
  
Draco came to me, and we sank to the floor, holding each other and crying together.  
  
***********  
  
2 Months Later:  
  
These last two months have been wonderful, and terrible at the same time. Draco was predicted to have no more then 3 months left. He'd be lucky if he even got three, the doctors said.  
  
I found out the disease was contracted 4 years ago. Draco didn't know until a few months after he had it. His ex-fiancé left him when he told her.  
  
Draco and I have spent as much time as possible with each other, most of it spent in a hospital room.  
  
  
  
Neither's POV!: (mixed it up a bit, hope you don't mind)  
  
Hermione slept quietly next to Draco in the rather small hospital bed, their arms around each other. She felt a hand rub gently on her shoulder, and she opened her eyes to look into Draco's.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing awake?" She asked smiling. He gently kissed her lips and looked seriously at her.  
  
"Do you know how much I love you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe I do. And It's almost as much as I love you!" She said, trying to make him smile, but he wouldn't.  
  
"I've been thinking. I asked myself so many times why would God bring us together, if this is how it was to end up? Why would I finally find the one person I love more then life itself, and have to be taken away from them so soon?" Hermione sighed and a tear lit by the moon out the window slide down her cheek.  
  
He gently whispered comforting words and wiped her tear with his thumb.  
  
"I figured it out. You, Hermione, are my angel. I was brought to you because you were the only one to comfort me, and make me fell loved. These last seven months have been amazing, because they have been with you. If it weren't for you, I would have died alone. You've stuck by me, which is more then anyone has ever done for me. The only things I'm scared of is losing you and hurting you."  
  
"Don't be afraid of hurting me. I'm a better person because of you. You taught me how to love again." Hermione said through her tears.  
  
Suddenly, Draco started to breath heavy and slowly. He pulled her face gently toward him for a kiss that was filled with so much love and passion. Everything he felt for the woman he was with came out in that kiss. When they broke the kiss, he smiled at her.  
  
"I love you. I'll always love you." He said, and his face became lighter, the emotion draining from it.  
  
"Draco, I love you." She sobbed, and felt him slip away from her.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Aww. I'm sad. =( Everyone who reads this (well, if anyone does.) will probably think that was pretty stupid, but. I thought it was sad! OK, well, If you'll be kind enough to review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Oh and if you couldn't tell, I have absolutely no clue how to write about someone dieing, and I don't know much about what AIDS really does to you, sooo I kinda pretended.) 


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. You knew that, now READ!  
  
Chapter 5: Epilogue  
  
= means italics  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
These last few nights, I haven't been able to sleep. I laid willingly allowing my tears and my sorrow to pour out. Overcome with an incredible feeling of loneliness, I would sit with the lights off just thinking and feeling so much pain. Now, I'm standing in the cold wind listening to the funeral of my true love.  
  
I look around at the people standing with me. Some hold a simply stunned gaze, and others have tears streaming down their cheeks.  
  
The funeral ended, and slowly people began leaving, heading for the Malfoy's. I felt empty inside the entire time, and didn't leave when those around me said their final goodbye and left. My cheeks began to numb, and soon I was the only one left in the cemetery. I looked around me, stopping my gaze on the gray stone, which stood feet from me.  
  
"How could this happen?" I whispered to myself. I hadn't shed a tear yet, and felt my throat constricting and my eyes burn. I had tried to look and be brave, but the emotions swimming inside of me were to much to handle. I knelt down in front of the gravestone, running my fingertips gently over the coarse engravings that read the name of my love.  
  
"Why did you leave me alone?" I asked, finally allowing the tears to spill down my cheeks as I rested my forehead against the cold rock. My question was about Draco, but directed more towards God. I felt so torn apart, so helpless, so abandoned.  
  
I don't know how long I sat and cried, but I cried until no more tears would come from my eyes, and until the headache they brought was almost blinding.  
  
I wanted to stay their forever. I wanted to fall asleep against that damn stone. Honestly, I was afraid to leave it. I was afraid of trying to live my life knowing I can't see Draco, or have a conversation with him, or just hold him in my arms, loving him so incredibly much.  
  
My tears had stopped, but my breathing was still heavy and sorrowful. I started to realize, that Draco wouldn't want me sitting next to his gravestone the rest of my life. He'd want me to get up, be brave, and continue living the best I could. I thought back to the last night Draco was alive, and remembered what we said to each other.  
  
= "I figured it out. You, Hermione, are my angel. I was brought to you because you were the only one to comfort me, and make me fell loved. These last seven months have been amazing, because they have been with you. If it weren't for you, I would have died alone. You've stuck by me, which is more then anyone has ever done for me. The only things I'm scared of is losing you and hurting you."  
  
"Don't be afraid of hurting me. I'm a better person because of you. You taught me how to love again." = I had said through my tears.  
  
I decided now I could go on. Draco was afraid of hurting me, and I didn't want his fear to be true. And I was right, I am a better person because of him. He tore down the brick wall I had built around my heart, and I don't want to build another in its place, now that's Draco's gone. I now want to keep going on, loving everyone that I meet. If not for me, I want to do this for Draco, because this is what he'd want for me.  
  
I gently kissed the gravestone I was leaning against, and stood up in front of it.  
  
"I will always love you." I said softly, placing my hand gently on it, before turning and walking away.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Well, I did it. It's done. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sad now that's its over. Please Please review, I wanna now what everyone thinks of my first * finished* fanfic. I hope I made somebody cry! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and to those who hopefully will. Love you all, Kat) 


	6. AN

A/N: I just re-read the last chapter of "Star Crossed Lovers", and I must say I am incredibly bummed I finished it. Because there's nothing I can add to it. No second epilogue, no update. Maybe a sequel. Big maybe. But I want to ask you guys and see if I should write a sequel. Maybe about Hermione's life afterwards? Will she ever love again? Oh, I like that.  
  
I had such a blast writing this story, it's my favorite by far. No one reviewed my other story, All In the Heart of the Innocent, which sucks, cause I don't know what to do to keep going with it. So if anyone is kind enough, could ya read the chapter and tell me what you think? Thanks.  
  
But the reason for this authors note is to thank everybody who reviewed. I only got 20 reviews but that's the highest number I ranked up. (  
  
Ayla  
  
Michele  
  
Becka  
  
Cassandra  
  
Madame Plot Bunnie - perhaps my favorite review. Thanks.  
  
HermioneG  
  
Cremefairy15  
  
Angel Love  
  
Haleigh  
  
Penny  
  
Leika Senara  
  
IceDragon  
  
SomeGrowYoung  
  
Aquamarineangel  
  
AviatorBX  
  
Sirius_Black  
  
Cacahuate Loca  
  
Thanks Again everybody! And tell me what you think, if I should have a sequel. Hermione's life afterwards.  
  
Kat 


End file.
